The present disclosure generally relates to a pool filter with an easier and more efficient system and method for cleaning and operating the pool filter.
There are various types of filters that water filtration systems use in order to filter water from a reservoir, such as a pool. Some filters, such as cartridges, may be more fragile than others and too much water pressure can cause damage to the cartridge. Further, some filters are set-up with only a limited number of ports so that during a backwash mode in order to clean waste from the cartridge, a user may have to adjust various hoses, controls and clamps in order to reverse the direction of thee water through the filter. Adjusting the various hoses among the ports on the filter requires extra time and hassle by a user.